The Odd Couple
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Basically, I got bored and tried to come up with a weird couple. This is what I came up with. K Plus for almost having bad language and almost mentioning something kinda bad.


**Don't worry, this is just a one-shot because I'm bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Mikayla, or Travis. Disney does. Go Disney!  
**

* * *

I'm sure you've heard of Mikayla, Who hasn't?

And I'm sure your thinking, "Mikayla.... isn't she that girl who sucks at singing, yet still has a record deal?"

Ding ding ding! We have a winner.

Mikayla is 16 years old.

She acts like she's BFF with Hannah Montana, but in reality, they hate each other.

They're great actresses, right?

Well, at least Hannah is.

Mikayla hates Tenneessee.

Why? Because that's where Hannah is from.

So she says she doesn't want any concerts there.

She doesn't like Montana either. For obvious reasons.

She's happy today. Why?

Because she was cast in Camp Pop-Rock. With the Lucas Brothers. Oh yeah.

The only problem is....they film a large portion of the movie in.... Montana? No. Tenneessee? Yep.

Now, how was she cast in Camp Pop-Rock? Because of her mom.

Her mom is producing Camp Pop-Rock.

One of the biggest wonders about Mikayla is what her last name is.

The biggest guesses are Russo, Gomez, and Kennedy.

Mikayla Kennedy. Hmm.... sounds nice. Not related to JFK though.

Mikayla Gomez.... not quite right.

Mikayla Russo.... nah.

Mikayla Kennedy is definatly it.

Mikayla Kennedy..... all in all...... I think she's jealous of Hannah Montana.

--------------------------------------------

Now, I'm sure you've heard of Travis Brody, right?

No? Really? Like he's only the cutest guy in Crowley Corners!

You didn't know? Like, Ohmigawd.

You've never heard of Crowley Corners? Like, OMG.

You need to do your research on Tenneessee.

Wait, what was the point of this paragraph? Oh, now I remember.

Ok, well, Travis knows a HUGE secret about Hannah Montana.

Don't tell ANYONE, but..... Hannah Montana is really a girl named Miley Stewart who lives in Malibu and she puts on a blond wig, and TADA... she's Hannah Montana!!!!

Did you ever notice that Hannah Montana rhymes? Oh... you have. I feel dumb.

Have you ever heard of Savannah Starr? Yeah, she's got a big secret too.

Oh, wait.... I'm supposed to be talking about Travis.

Well Travis is a huge Hannah Montana fan..... Mikayla? Not so much.

But he does think Mikayla's hot. What teenage boy doesn't?

Travis is very excited that Mikayla is gonna come film Camp Pop-Rock in Crowley Corners.

But Travis doesn't like the Lucas Brothers.

Why?

Because they wear tight pants.

Funny, right?

So, I'll get on with the story.

----------------------------------

Travis was sitting in his mother's hat shop, when in walked Mikayla.

Now, Travis, does think Mikayla is hot, but not talented.

Of course, Travis immediatly recognized her.... woah, too many big words in one sentance for Mikayla, who's reading this over my shoulder.

Let me put this in a way Mikayla can understand: Travis know Mikayla is Mikayla when she walk in!

She's nodding now, so I think she got it.

Ok, so Travis for some reason wiped his hands off on his pants, and stuck his hand toward Mikayla's.

"Hi I'm Travis, I'm um... I'm a fan." he said.

Mikayla looked disgusted.

"Oh... yeah... who isn't.." she said, putting her hands behind her back.

"So what can I do for you?" Travis asked.

"I need hats." Mikayla smiled.

"You came to the right place." he said, while thinking: _well, duh it's a hat shop. What'cha gonna come here for cough medicine?_

"Yeah, I need like 50 plain baseball caps, 20 in girl colors, 20 in guy colors, and 10 in colors that compiment both guys, AND girls" she said.

"Ok, baseball caps are in the back room, wanna come?" Travis asked.

"Sure,,," Mikayla said.

Travis led the way to the back room, and he "accidentally" locked it. There's only one door, and for some reason you lock it from inside the store, not from inside the backroom.

Why did Travis lock it?

Because he wanted to get to know Mikayla.

But, what if Mikayla tried to call somebody?

He had it all planned out.

He would ask if he could call his mother, because she is at their house a block away, and would "accidentally" drop the phone.

Then he even had 10 back-up plans for if she had more phones. Travis must be smart.

After about 10 minutes of looking around, Travis frowned.

"Oops, I forgot we moved them into the left section of the store." he said.

"Oh, ok." Mikayla said and went to open the door.

"Why won't this door open?" she asked.

"It tends to lock alot. Do you have a phone with you?" Travis said, as if there was nothing wrong.

"yeah, Why?" Mikayla asked.

"Well, I can call me mom. She's the only one who can get back here." Travis said.

"Ok, here." she said, handing him the phone and sitting down.

Travis stared at the phone and then pretended to dial with one hand. Then suddenly....

**BANG!!!!**

The phone crashed to the floor.

"I am _sooooooo_ sorry!" Travis exclaimed.

"No problem, I have another phone, but be careful with this one." Mikayla said, handing Travis the phone.

Travis pretended to dial, but really pressed the off button.

"It's dead." Travis said.

"Oh shi--oot. Shoot." Mikayla said.

"Yeah... do you have another phone?"

"No, I left it back at the hotel. When does your mom get here?" Mikayla asked.

"Um.... about 9. We're open 24/7" Travis said.

"What time is it now?" Mikayla asked.

"Noon." Travis said.

"Oh Cra- crud. Oh crud." Mikayla said.

"Well...." Travis said.

"So, what can we do in here?"

"We can talk?" Travis said, sitting down with his back against the wall.

"Yeah...." Mikayla said, sitting down next to him.

"So where are you from?" Travis said. Travis is definatly smart, if he knows that girls like to talk about themselves.

"Well, I was born in New York City. My mom had me when she was 16, and my dad pretty much just walked out on us. Yeah, so my Grandma loves us an all, but she said that since my mom had a baby, we better just leave. So my mom loaded up a bunch of our stuff in a van with no seats except the passenger and driver seat. She had a crib set up and everything. It was pretty cool. So she drove, and drove and by the time I was two, we were in Texas. We had to do lots of stopping to get money for gas and stuff. So we were there for a while, and lived in the van and we were parked at Wal-Mart. And one day when I was about 7, we went inside Wal-mart, and my mom told me to go to the toys and stay there. And she said that she would come and get me when she was done. So I just stayed in the toys by the Barbie's and pretended to shop. Then this girl came into the aisle, and she bumped into me. We both fell down and started laughing. 'Sorry' she said. 'It's ok' I said, and then she started looking at the Barbies. And then we both grabbed the same one, and it was the only one left. So we agreed that whoever's mom came back first would get it. And we waited for probably an hour, and got to know each other. her named was Sonny Munroe, and I said that I'm Mikayla, and stuff. So then two carts came in at once. My mom's and her mom's. But we didn't have enough money to get the Barbie, so Sonny said that I could come to their house and play with it one day. It turned out that she just lived across the street from Wal-mart. So our moms said that it was fine if I came over right then. So my mom loaded up our stuff in the van real quick and then we hopped in their car and went to their house. Our moms became friends, and we became bets friends. And then when we were 12, Sonny invited me over this one day. And they knew that we lived in a van, so they let us park our van at their house and keep it there, and occasionally sleep in their guest room. So I went to her house and all, and she sat me down in her bedroom and said the two worst words I ever heard. She said, 'I'm moving' We cried. So she moved to Wisconson, and we parked at Wal-mart for another year. And my mom decided to start dating. So she hired a babysitter and on my 13th birthday, she announced that her this guy she was dating, Brian, were gonna get married. And Brian was rich, but he didn't have any kids. So Brian decided after we lived with him for a month to move to LA, and then after about 3 months in LA, they finally got married. And then Brian finally told me what his job was. He said that he was a talent agent, so I sung a song for him, and he thought it was better that alot of the stuff he's had. So for my 14th birthday, he gave me a record deal. So I gave the producers a few songs, and they liked them, but changed all the words and alot of the beat. I didn't like this, but they said that it would sell like that. And If Cupid Had A Heart used to be titled Just Give Me A Break. And I pretty much hate the music I sing now. I want to get signed to another company, but I still have a contract for an EP and another full-length CD. And then since I hate my CD, Brian suggested acting. So I auditioned for Camp Pop-Rock and here I am. I'm gonna play Mickie Lorres, a girl who wants to be a popstar more than anything." Mikayla explained.

Travis looked up at the clock. It was 1:00 now.

"What about you?" Mikayla asked.

"I've lived here all my life." he said.

"Oh. Well.... what should we do now, we still have 8 hours." Mikayla asked.

"We can..... make out." Travis said, smiling.

"I'm good." Mikayla said.

"You know you want to." Travis said.

"No, I don't." Mikayla said.

"Fine." he said, frowning.

"I'm gonna take a nap, stupid jet lag." Mikayla said, laying down with her head on Travis's lap.

Within 10 minutes, she was asleep. So Travis started playing with Mikayla's hair.

After a few minutes of feeling the soft, dark hair, he stopped and leaned forward and was about to kiss Mikayla's cheek.

"Don't even think about it." she said.

"Darn it!" Travis exclaimed.

Mikayla moved off of Travis' lap and just streched out. Travis went to the back of the store room and got 2 pillows and 2 blankets for them.

He lifted Mikayla's head up and placed the pillow under it, and layed a blanket on top of her. Then he layed down on his pillow for a few minutes, but got bored.

So he went back and got a soda out of the mini-fridge.

Mikayla was definatly asleep by then, so Travis pulled out his iPod Touch and played with it. Soon, he was asleep too.

Around 5:00 PM, Travis woke up, and Mikayla had snuggled up against to them.... no they didn't do it, she had just put herself near his body warmth.

When Mikayla woke up, she had a whole new perpective of Travis.

And then, Travis took the phone Mikayla had handed him earlier and turned it on.

"It has some more battery now" he said. He started to dial his mom, because he figured Mikayla still didn't like him.

But suddenly, Mikayla turned Travis' head with her hand and planted a kiss on his lips. Sparks flew immediatly.

"Why'd you do that?" Travis asked.

"Well, you sorta grew on me.... ya know?" Mikayla said, kissing him again.

The End.....Or is it?

* * *

**K, so multi-chapter? or keep it a one-shot?**

**It's cute, right?**

**I'm thinking of making a challenge out of this.**

**That'd be cool, right? yeah, I will. Whether I make this a multi-chapter, or keep it a oneshot.**

**If I make it a multi-chapter, I'm gonna finish Wizards On Deck With A Chance of Hannah Montana first. That'll be a while, so yeah.**

**Review please!!!!**


End file.
